Blazing Wrath, Sweet Vengeance
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: After watching the latest episode of RWBY, I was pretty mad. So I wrote this. Watch as Team CRDL disappears forever. Spin off of The Darkness Within by Walkmen355.


After watching the latest episode of RWBY, I was pretty pissed off, so I decided to write this. It's a spin off of the Darkness Within by Walkman355.

* * *

After watching the treatment the fauna took from Cardin and his posy, and how he treated his friend Jaune, Edan decided to teach them a lesson in humility and to show them their place. They gathered at the front gates of the academy where a crowd was formed with Edan's team, Team JNPR, Team CARD, and Team RWBY.

"What's the matter blue boy? You don't got the guts?" Cardin mocked as Sky, Dove, and Russel walked up beside him.

Edan just stood calmly. He wasn't going to take the bait his opponent had set up.

"What's wrong Baby blue? Cat got ya tongue?" This time, it was Sky

Again, Edan stood still, his anger being restrained like a tranquil flame.

"Grrr...Say something dipshiit!" Russel roared as he charged in. Just as he was about to punch Edan in the face, the young Azure side stepped at the last moment, grabbed Russel's arm, and snapped it like a twig.

Russel screamed in pain while Edan just stood there stoically. He then yanked back the other man's arm, dislocating it. Again, Russel screamed like girl

Enraged, Sky and Dove charged in recklessly as well. They were going for a pincer attack, but Edan already saw it coming. "How predictable."

Edan rammed the handle of his gunblade into Sky's Solar plexus and struck him in the throat. He then kicked him aside as Dove rushed in, but Edan rushed in as well, flipped over him, and nailed a spinning roundhouse to his back. Just as the disoriented Dove tried to stand, Edan followed up with a corkscrew punch to the face, knocking dove down.

"One left." Edan stated as he turned to Cardin, who was surprised by this turn of events before his face turned into a fit of rage.

"You Bastard!" Cardin charged in like an Ursa flailing his mace around wildly.

"Pathetic." Edan murmured as he drew his own gunblade. As Cardin swung his mace downward, Edan parried it with his sword and backed up before shooting multiple rounds of non fatal bullets. Cardin tried to evade the bullets, but there were too many and he got struck by about 20 of them. However, the bullets were as effective as simple air soft pellets.

"What are you doing? Are you making a fool out of me?" Cardin yelled.

"You're not even worth getting serious for. You are just an arrogant prick who believes his power makes him superior to others." Edan replied.

"Heh...All this coming from the son of two of the famous Hunters who are now dead!" This statement made Edan pause for a moment.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised. I wouldn't think those two would die so easily, but that only proves how weak they truly were. It's because they had a damned fool and freak like you for a son!" Edan clenched his fists in silent rage, which was noticed by Mary with a single thought in her head

'That guy better shut up if he wants to live, or be in one piece.'

However, Cardin seeing this reaction simply smirked and continued. "I'm right aren't I? They are nothing but stupid Hunters who had the ability to handle even the greatest of Grimm, but lost to a single man! All for what? Their own son? It is your fault that they died. If they hadn't sacrificed themselves to save a weakling like you, then maybe they might've lived. Then again, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, If I beat you, then it would be the same as beating two famous hunters based on their weak ability. They were stupid, pathetic, useless, weak bitches." Cardin yelled out, while smiling like a maniac.

SNAP!

Edan's calm persona broke into a unrestrained wrath, letting his aura flare up like wildfire, causing the crowd to unconsciously take a step back.

Seeing as his rage as at its peak, he decided not to hold back any longer. He grabbed a vial of fire dust from his pouch. "Watcha gonna do baby blue? Throw it at me?" Cardin laughed. But what happened next was a shock for many.

Edan uncapped the vial of fire dust...and proceeded to CONSUME its contents until it was clean empty.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Cardin yelled. The moment the dust had entered Edan's system, a royal blue aura enveloped his entire being. The aura then created embers of blue flames around him, just as the rest of team CRDL stood up. Not knowing what was happening, but deciding to go for their chance, all three of them charged in. However, Edan whipped to their direction, and they all froze after seeing his eyes.

They were a violent cobalt color, but the meaning in them said that their deaths were promised. Without hesitation, Edan created a large ball of blue fire that looked like a laughing phantom and threw it at them. Sky, Dove, and Russel were engulfed in the Azure blaze as they screamed in complete pain in agony as their bodies were slowly being disintegrated; the pain of the fire being etched into their very souls. The members of the crowd gaped at his mercilessness as most tried to cover their ears to block out the shrieks of terror and agony.

Edan then faced Cardin, who unconsciously took a few steps back after seeing his team in such a state. Edan took one step forward, and in a panic, Cardin rushed in swinging his mace. It had struck Edan on the side of the head, but it instantly combusted into blue flames. Cardin let go of his weapon with a yelp as it turned to ash. With a single punch, Edan threw Cardin across the area as he landed with a thud. Edan Immediately caught up to him as he stomped on his chest to prevent him from standing back up.

"I'm gonna do what Nora said earlier, but take it to the next level." Edan said coldly. He took out his Maser Vibration Sword: "Eternal Flare" and activated it, watching the bray matter of the blade turn into a brilliant dark blue. He then used it to hack off Cardin's legs with a single strike. Cardin's screams could be heard from even Ozpin's office, who was slightly surprised by the random noise. Everyone watched in horror as Edan slashed off his legs as blood was spurting out like a garden hose, and proceeded to stab Cardin again and again with his sword. He then switched it into its rifle mode and kept shooting ultra-sonic sound waves at Cardin as his body slowly combusted, but Edan used his powers to decrease the heat so it wouldn't kill him, but make him suffer.

"S-Stop! Please! I-I-I'M SORRY!" he cried as he was being burned alive, but he froze after seeing Edan's wrathful, yet hollow eyes.

"Did you apologize when you bullied Jaune? NO! Did you apologize to Knives for insulting him? NO! Did you apologize to that girl as you pulled her ears in the cafeteria? NO! And lastly, did you apologize for insulting my parents with your half-assed assumption of what even happened when you do not know the truth!? That mistake will cost you your life..." Edan coldly seethed.

"PLEASE! STO-!" But his cries were silenced as Edan snapped his fingers and the leader of CRDL was swallowed in blue flames.

"Burn in Hell." He muttered as the flames that engulfed the rest of team CRDL erupted into a violent inferno, causing the spectators to back up in fright. In that moment, Sky, Russel, and Dove turned to ash.

"With this, CRDL is dead." Edan smirked as the entire field was in blazes.

* * *

Edan's eyes snapped open. He observed his surroundings to see he was in his room, and the clock by his bed read it was 6:36 am. And feeling pressure on his right arm, he saw that Mary was clinging onto his arm after sneaking into his bed…again.

Thinking back to the dream he experienced moments before, "I wish I was strong enough to do that. That was a pretty good dream." he smiled.

"Good morning Edan. Sweet dreams?" Mary asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. And Mary...please stop crawling into my bed at night."

"Mou..." Mary said as she buried her head into his arm even further.

Edan merely sighed.

* * *

You can hate it if you like, this was for my own satisfaction of Cardin dying in agony.


End file.
